Matthew Granger
Lieutenant Junior Grade Matthew Granger was a member of the UNSC Navy, and was also an agent of the Office of Naval Intelligence. He was also an investegator in the UNSC's Naval Criminal Investigation Services. He is the protagonist of The Children of Mobius. Biography Early Life and Service Granger was born in 3206 a sea-side nation that was free of the Kingdom of Acorn's influence. He was born in the city of Jethro which was on the west coast looking over the great ocean. Granger grew up with a fond affinity for boats and the sea. He accompanied his father on many fishing trips in the ocean and learned commerce from him as well. When the Great War hit, Matthew was about ready to join Mobius' military forces to fight off the Overlanders. His parents warned against it. His father slyly tried to get him to enlist in the Navy, thinking that most of the war would be land locked, and that his son wouldn't see much combat. Unbeknownst to Matthew's father, the young man was stationed on new air and spacecraft that composed part of the Kingdom of Acorn's new navy. Since they were one of the few greatly militarized nations on the continent, Matthew signed on for them, despite not being a citizen. Matthew fought all throughout the war jumping the ranks due to being a good sailor and atking initiative every now and again. He also got experience in vacuum combat as the ship he served on also fought in the Moon Theater which battled for three months over the broken remains of the Moon. By war's end, Matthew was battle hardened and ready for more. Granger would want to seek a change of employment starting on June 10th, 3234 when the UNSC Indomitable suddenly appeared above the planet. When it was discovered that there was a wholly advanced military force that the Humans had and that they were very open with applicants, he applied to join them, and an organization called The Office of Naval Intelligence. The UNSC Granger would spend many years with the UNSC and would be reporting to his superiors within ONI. Surprisingly, the Humans would accept Granger with his rank into their organization, so Ensign Granger wouldn't have to start all over when he began his work. One of Granger's superiors would be Rear Admiral Frank Dohearty, who would be located at ONI's facility in Seattle, Washington. Granger woule report to him several times over the course of his work with the UNSC. His most adventurous assignment would also be one of the most boring unfortunately. Granger was stationed aboard a UNSC science vessel and was tasked to survey an area of space that was known as the Hawking Black Hole Expanse. Because of the nature of this region, it kept Matthew, as well as the crew of the vessel on its toes. Much data was discovered during the study of the black holes. In 3236, the ship Granger was on would be trapped in a decaying orbit around such a black hole, leading to panic among the crew. The Captain urged everyone to keep calm and would make a daring move - he would make a trajectory going straight into the Black Hole and initiating a Slipspace jump before crossing the event horizon. It was risky and it needed precise calculations, but the ship would survive its dark encounter. Granger would recieve the fright of his life while strapped to a bridge chair, but he would be incredibly excited as well. Granger was recalled back to Earth in 3237 to become part of a Naval Criminal Investegation Service case. Someone had been killing Humans. The Children of Mobius Granger would meet three other men who would assist him in his investegation: Ensign Michael Borden, tech expert Lou Kinsler as well as his AI Sean, and a Mobian cop turned investegatior Zhou Chen. Together, the crack group of investegators, techies, and naval officers began their search for the killer. Starting in Knothole at the site of the original murder, Granger and his team noted that whoever was killing these Humans was using a very unique bullet cartridge that caused extensive damage. From this, they had another angle to go on. Doing a search of the cartridge, the original bullet came from Misriah Armories, a major arms manufacturer located on Mars, but the rounds were modified by some method. After even more research and gaining additional information from Dr. Quinetn Horatio Quack, the group travelled to Mercia to meet with an elderly Austrian arms dealer named Johan Gerdenwald. The man had been modifying the rounds under orders from a mysterious cult named the Children of Mobius. The cult was headed by an even more obscure man named Gotam. Unfortunately, nobody knew anything about Gotam. Using the information from Gerdenwald, the group travelled to Reoh in Southamer to answer another call. More Humans had been killed, and this time in greater number. Granger spoke with a survivor of the encounter, Natalina Questila, and got her to graw a picture of the attacker that she was able to give him. Using this, they were able to find their gunman. The UNSC brokered a deal with Gerdenwald who was locked up for aiding the cult. He was used as a turncoat to get Granger's team into the cult's ranks, but the arms deal went sour quickly and Granger was discovered only to be knocked out. Upon waking up, Granger found himself in a cell tied up. Armed soldiers introduced him to Gotam, which to his great surprise was a Human being. Before being injured by a guard, Granger was rescued by Sonic the Hedgehog, who helped him through the facility. Upon exiting the base, Granger discovered that he was in a great desert far away from the Kingdom on the other side of the planet. The cultists had Human vehicles and weapons to arm themselves. Before the pair could go any further, they were both tranquilized and captured. On his second time coming to, Granger came face to face with Gotam, who revealed more about himself and his desire to destroy the UEG in order to show the people that they could no longer rely on a centralized Earth government. He also revealed that he also had deep ties to the Insurrectionists. Personality Granger has a mentality of being a team leader. He always likes to take charge of a situation when the opportunity is available and he is willing to see if through to the end. He has fierce loyalty to those that he works with even though he may know them for a short period of time. He also has a temper that can get a bit out of control should his race be mentioned and be made a subject of a conversation, even if he believes that it may be. Trivia *Granger is notable for the fact that he is one of the few main characters that does not have any ties to the Main Cast. *His home town, Jethro, is a shout out to Jethro Gibbs, the main character of the television show NCIS, which his idea was based off of. List of Appearances *Children of Mobius (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:Mobius Category:Military Category:UNSC Category:Office of Naval Intelligence